life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Karen's Tablet
Karen's Tablet is located inside Karen Reynolds' room at the Sand Snake Motel in close proximity to Haven Point, Nevada. It can be used by Sean Diaz in Episode 4 of Life is Strange 2. Background While in Arizona, Karen received a letter from Jacob Hackerman imploring her to aid him in helping her long-abandoned son, Daniel Diaz, escape the cult at Haven Point. At some point, for her road trip to Nevada, Karen received a tablet from someone who wanted to help find her son. The tablet has a piece of tape over its camera. A sticky note on the tablet reads: "Struggles with too many open apps but should be OK for basic browsing/geolocat° Password is 112708 Hope you find your son" Episode Four - "Faith" After she takes him back to her hotel room, Karen leaves Sean alone to purchase medical supplies and food. After taking a shower and exiting the bathroom, Sean can choose to go through her tablet, which lies on top of her bed. Visited Websites Universal Uprising Church Website WELCOME TO YOUR NEW LIFE AT THE UNIVERSAL UPRISING CHURCH, HAVEN POINT! “Therefore go and make disciples of all nations, baptizing them in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit, and teaching them to obey everything I have commanded you. And surely I am with you always, to the very end of the age.” Matthew 28:19-20 MISSION: Accept The Lord. Spread The Word Of Jesus. Keep Faith With The Community. "To seek and save the lost." Luke 19:10 A MESSAGE FROM REVEREND MOTHER LISBETH FISCHER: "As the Pastor of our Holy Church, I have devoted my life and love to the teachings of the Gospel and Our Lord. I was blessed since childhood to be given this calling and it is my privilege to spread the word and preside over this loving, righteous community of Haven Point. I look forward to meeting each and every one who seeks out our humble refuge. Together, we will begin the journey to a new life guided by the spirit of the Lord and Savior. Bless you all!" THE HAVEN POINT COMMUNITY: Haven Point, Nevada is a living oasis where individuals and families can live out their faith in a community dedicated to the teachings of Christ. All who share our faith are welcome to join us build a bridge to the Lord and his Eternal Estate. - Hospitality - "Beloved, it is a faithful thing you do in all your efforts for these brothers, strangers as they are" 3 John 1:5 - Gratitude - "This is the day that the Lord has made; let us rejoice and be glad in it." Psalm 118:24 - Forgiveness- "Get rid of all bitterness, rage and anger, brawling and slander, along with every form of malice. Be kind and compassionate to one another, forgiving each other, just as in Christ God forgave you." Ephesians 4:31-32 "A Slice of Haven Point" A Slice Of Haven Point by Robert Neil One of the great mysteries of Nevada is how it balances the Holy Spirit with the Holy Dollar. Few tourists travel from around the world to seek religion here, but in the tight-knit Christian community of Haven Point, Nevada, a charismatic Pastor has inspired a devout following. As she told me in an interview at her peaceful church office, Reverend Lisbeth Fischer has spent her whole life "...as a humble disciple of the Lord, feeling the call to share His love and glory in this dark age. I had a powerful experience as a child that put me on the righteous path." She smiles gently and touches my hand, "But this is not about me or my story as anybody in our wonderful church can tell you." And tell me they did. The members of The Universal Uprising Church speak with hushed awe of their Pastor and how she inspires them: "Reverend Fischer just wants to share her blessings with us," says Corey Johnson, 34, a recent addition to the congregation. "I was pretty cynical before I went to one of her revivals... You could feel the electricity when she spoke. People were crying -- including me." Sand Snake Motel Review profile ˅ map ˅ Cheap hotel Hven POint NV �� Bedrooms Housekeeping Restaurants Deals Groups Reviews Forums SAND SNAKE MOTEL 1181 Brandy Hgw, Blue Rock, Nevada Ratings: ★★⭐⭐⭐ Oona F. ★⭐⭐⭐⭐ "Beds are SUPER uncomfortable but it's cheap." Mark D. ★★⭐⭐⭐ "Nice pool but dusty as fuck." Alice G. ★★★⭐⭐ "Nice roadside motel, cool staff." Trivia * An advertisement for Hawt Dawg Man: Mustard Party 2 can be seen on the motel's review page. Additionally, for a brief moment while unlocking the tablet, an icon depicting what appears to be Hawt Dawg Man can be seen partially obscured by the sticky note. *The tablet's passcode is 112708, the same password as David Madsen's laptop in the first Life is Strange game. ** In Episode 5, David is revealed to have been living at Karen's Arizonan community, Away, which indicates that he was the one who gave her the tablet. Gallery Sand Snake Motel - Karen's Tablet Browser Tabs 01.png|The Universal Uprising Church Website. Sand Snake Motel - Karen's Tablet Browser Tabs 02.png|"A Slice Of Haven Point". Sand Snake Motel - Karen's Tablet Browser Tabs 03.png|The Sand Snake Motel review. LiS2-Note-Ep4-KarenTablet-01.png|The tablet's lock screen. LiS2-Note-Ep4-KarenTablet-03.png|The tablet's home screen. Category:Objects Category:Objects (Season 2) Category:Computers Category:Season 2